Love Letters
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Unas cartas, dos amigos, un secreto, un amor verdadero. Mala para summary T-T. Dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí regresa Abby-san con una nueva historia ^^. Se llama "Love Setteres" y es HitsuHina ¬w¬.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, y me dejen su apreciado review.**

**Todo es bienvenido: críticas, reclamos, quejas, opiniones, ideas, etc…**

**Okay, ¡Let's Go!**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Capítulo No. 01: "Recuerdos".

Esa mañana de Domingo, el capitán de la división 10 se propuso a limpiar el tiradero que tenía en su oficina, cosa que parecía ignorar su fukutaichou, lo cuál le molesto y decidió que el mismo se haría cargo de eso.

Acomodaba en pilas los papeles, desocupaba las cajas para ocupar el menor espacio posible. Limpiaba los estantes que de polvo cubiertos estaban, y acomodaba los libros por orden alfabético. Los informes los acomodó en un espacio de su escritorio, ya que los ocuparía mas tarde…en fin, quería hacer un recuento de todo lo que tenía metido en su oficina.

Al sacar todas las cajas que estaban debajo del estante más grande, sacó con un poco de dificultad la última, que parecía tener pocos papeles. Poco a poco fue sacando los papeles que no les servían, hasta que vio lo último que quedaba en esa caja: otra pequeña cajita de cartón, que estaba amarrada con un listón blanco y sellada con cinta adhesiva. No parecía recordar que esa caja fuera de él, ni de Matsumoto, pero la tomó y decidió abrirla para averiguar que era lo que tenía dentro.

Cortó el listón con unas tijeras y también la cinta. Al abrirla, sus ojos se expandieron mucho…ahora recordaba…

Esa caja le pertenecía cuándo el era un niño, y recordaba que ahí guardaba sus secretos mas íntimos, esos que ni Hinamori ni la abuela podían conocer…menos Hinamori…

Introdujo su mano dentro de la caja, y sacó lo que parecía un sobre, más bien una carta. Al voltearla, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tal y como lo hacía el día que había escrito esa carta. Con las manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre, y desdobló el papel que ya tenía muestras de antigüedad, y leyó las primeras líneas:

_Hinamori: _

_Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero desde hace un tiempo acá me he sentido extraño, como si flotara en el viento, y siento unos golpeteos en el estómago…pero sólo cuando te veo._

_Sólo cuándo te veo sonreírme de esa manera tan angelical, con brillo y una magia tan especial, que nunca antes había notado en ti. Ahora, siempre te veo tan bonita, cuándo antes eso ni me importaba, y cuándo me descubres mirándote, siento un ardor extraño en mi cara, y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse._

_He querido preguntarle muchas veces a la abuela, que es todo esto que siento, pero la vergüenza me acorrala, y no puedo ni moverme, me quedo estático._

_Ya no sé qué hacer con todo esto, a veces quisiera correr y correr para dejar atrás todo esto que siento, pero no puedo, es como si estas sensaciones se aferraran a mi y no me quisieran soltar._

_Me siento tan confundido…y no se que hacer…_

_Quisiera que me pudieras ayudar._

_Toushiro "Shiro-chan"_

Al terminar de leer, agachó su rostro y una sonrisa se mostró en él, demostrando así que el había escrito esa carta.

Recordó exactamente en que momento había sido, en que sitio y hasta la hora exacta, e incluso sintió lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Estaba tan confundido…y nunca te lo pude decir…Hinamori- dijo en voz baja, mostrando una mueca de tristeza.

De pronto, entró Matsumoto muy apresurada a la oficina de su Taichou…

-¡Taichou!¡Me acabo de acordar que hoy a las 3:00 tendría una junta!

Inmediatamente, el capitán escondió esa carta detrás suyo y miró a Rangiku muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Y porqué no me avisaste, idiota!?

-Lo olvide.

-¡Idiota!¡Cuándo regrese ya te reprenderé!

-¡Ay Taichou, no se enoje conmigo!

Y el joven dejó a la chica en la oficina.

-Ay Rangiku tú y tu cabezota, pero todo por irte a beber con Kira e Hisagi- se decía en voz alta la pelirroja, mientras caminaba al escritorio de su capitán.

Cuándo se iba a sentar, vio la caja sobre la silla.

-¿Qué es esto?

La tomó, y la abrió despacio, y sacó el primer sobre que se encontró, que era el que había leído Toushiro.

Al leerlo Matsumoto, no podía creerlo…esa letra tenía que ser del Taichou, aunque un poco fea en ese entonces, era totalmente de el.

-_"El Taichou está enamorado de Momo-chan…"_- se dijo inmediatamente.

Siguió leyendo carta tras carta, cuándo entendió perfectamente todo…y también lo que debía hacer…

-_"Al parecer el Taichou escribió estas cartas, pero nunca se las entregó a Hinamori. Lo conozco, y es demasiado vergonzoso como para hacerlo, por eso prefirió solo escribir lo que sentía como una manera de desahogo o algo por el estilo. Entonces, si el Taichou está enamorado de Hinamori, pero nunca se lo dijo, supongo que ella no sabe nada al respecto, y no creo que el niñito este le vaya a decir ninguna palabra…"_- pensó Matsumoto con suma perspicacia.

Al examinar las cosas inteligentemente, se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-_"Si le entrego éstas cartas a Hinamori, pero le borro el remitente, ella tratará de averiguar quién es la persona que las escribió, y así ella misma presionará al capitán para que se le declare finalmente, sin saberlo siquiera…eso es una idea excelente"_- pensó la pícara Rangiku.

Metió todas las cartas de nuevo a la caja, y se las llevó a su habitación. Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Como ven, el título es algo clásico, pero yo le puse un poquito de mi toque personal a esta historia, jeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esperen por el siguiente.**

**Les agradecería un lindo review, solo hagan clic aquí abajito y todo listo ^^.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu por leer!**

**Abby-san~**


	2. Anónimos

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta el Segundo Capítulo de este fic ^^.**

**Me he esforzado mucho en el, y me gustaría que me dejaran su lindo review.**

**Gracias a las personas que me han dejado su review y quisiera aclarar unas dudas ^^:**

**Shirshir- Pues no quisiera desilusionarte, pero en este fic solo hablo del HitsuHina, no agrego a ni otra pareja ^^U. Aún así espero que te agrade este 2do Cap.**

**Bleach ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Capítulo No. 02: "Anónimos"

La noche ya había caído. Todos los capitanes ya habían salido de la junta y se dirigían a sus cuartos. El joven capitán Hitsugaya caminaba al lado de la teniente del escuadrón 5, Hinamori.

-¿Cómo va tu división?- le preguntó para sacar un tema.

-Bien. Hemos tenido muchos avances, a pesar de la falta de un capitán- le declaró con una sonrisa sincera.

Toushiro suspiró. A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzará Hinamori de aparentar indiferencia acerca del tema de Aizen, el sabía perfectamente que eso a ella todavía le afectaba…la conocía perfectamente como para creerle, pero sin embargo volvió a sentir la culpa en su pecho, la horrible verdad de que el pudo haberlo detenido, pero no pudo…fue muy débil para hacerlo.

Caminaron lento y en silencio. Ella ya no tenía mas que decirle, y él ya no sabía ni que preguntar o decir. De pronto, unas tenues gotas empezaron a caer, haciendo parar en seco a Hinamori.

-Mmm…

Shiro se detuvo igual, y miró al cielo también. El viento empezaba a soplar fuerte, y un frío se sintió alrededor.

La pequeña Momo se estremeció un poco…

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó el muchacho.

-U-Un poco nada más.

Sin responder, desabrochó su listón y se quitó su Haori.

Lo colocó suavemente sobre los hombros de la castaña. Hinamori lo volteó a mirar un poco sorprendida…

-Pero…Shiro-chan…

-Póntelo. Se que lo necesitas…y no es "Shiro-chan", es "Capitán Hitsugaya", ¿de acuerdo?- le recordó con una mueca.

La pequeña sonrió. En silencio, se acercó al chico y éste se quedó estático. Sin mirarlo, rodeó su torso suavemente, abrazándolo.

El muchacho no lo podía creer. Tenía la barbilla de Hinamori puesta sobre su hombro, con sus brazos rodeándolo y su pecho contra el suyo. Era una sensación inigualable, un revoltijo de sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido. Sin pensarlo, el también la abrazó, pero con una fuerza diferente, una fuerza que significaba algo…el miedo a perderla.

El sabía, estaba consciente de que el afecto que le sentía se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en algo más, un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido, pero que reinaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Nadie lo sabía, solamente él…pero con eso bastaba para sentirlo, para saber que estaba ahí, escondido dentro de él.

A pesar de que el no era conformista, solo con aquél abrazo, agradeció al cielo la oportunidad, la oportunidad de sentirla entre sus brazos, de saber que esta segura y ya nada malo le pasará…de sentirla suya, aunque sea por un momento. Hace tanto que deseaba sentirla así…suya…y de nadie más, que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos dos y frenara su caricia, para luego arrebatársela e irla alejando mas y mas de él, hasta el punto de visitarlo menos y prestarle menor atención. Eso fue lo que sintió, cuando la pequeña Momo le platicó acerca del hombre que admiraba, al cuál llegaría a querer después de una forma inigualable, y a pesar de saber que ahora esa persona se había alejado para siempre, no podía sentirse feliz, porqué la ausencia de él la lastimaba a ella, y eso nunca le podría provocar regocijo.

La abrazó mas fuerte, rodeando así toda su espalda recostando en su hombro sus labios. Era ese miedo de perderla lo que lo hacía abrazarla de esa manera, esa sensación de vacío cuando no estaba cerca de ella; aquél tormento que le provocaba saber que todo ese amor tan profundo y sincero que el le sentía y le entregaba sin pedir nada a cambio, no era suficiente como para acabar con aquél que ella le sentía a él, y que por mas que la amara, él para ella sería todo, mientras que al pequeño muchacho de ojos turquesa y cabello blanco lo dejaba en un amigo, aquél confidente que desde la infancia ha sido inseparable para ella. Aquella revelación le dolía, porque sabía que el era capaz de protegerla y amarla eternamente, sin prejuicio y sin pedir nada a cambio, solamente con que ella le regalara aquello que tanto anhelaba él: sus labios.

Ya estaba cansado de recordarse, que ella era todo para él, que estaba locamente enamorado de sus castaños ojos y suave voz y que en silencio le decía todo aquello que siempre deseó decirle, pero que el miedo lo dominaba y las palabras no salían de sus labios. Ya no quería seguir manteniendo ese profundo amor en secreto, necesitaba gritarlo o estallaría.

Luego de unos largos segundos abrazados, se separan. Momo lo mira a los ojos y le dedica una sonrisa brillante.

-Buenas noches, Hitsugaya-kun…

-Buenas noches Hinamori.

La castaña le devolvió su Haori y al momento de despedirse, le besó suavemente la comisura de la boca, dejándolo extrañado.

Toushiro la mira partir. Ahora ya era definitivo…tenía que decírselo…costara lo que costara.

Abrió la puerta como de costumbre. Dejó a Tobiume recargada sobre el sillón, y su placa sobre la mesita. Estaba muy cansada, necesitaba un baño. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, divisó un sobre blanco que se encontraba sobre el comedor. Lo tomó.

-_"Debe ser correspondencia, pero no recuerdo haberla consultado…"_- se dijo para sí la castaña.

Lo abrió con paciencia, y sacó la hoja. Comenzó a leer…

_Hinamori:_

_Ésta mañana, me desperté de nuevo pensando en ti. No pude evitarlo, puesto que inmediatamente sentí el calor del sol sobre mi rostro. Me levanté, como de costumbre, y me vestí, ansioso por verte. No se porqué, pero este día necesitaba verte, ver de nuevo tu sonrisa, esa que todos los días me muestras, ver de nuevo tus ojos, tan soñadores y apacibles como ningunos otros, y oler de nuevo tu perfume, ese hermoso aroma a cerezo que me vuelve loco. Salí de casa, y me encaminé a tu división, pero no pude hablarte por lo ocupada que estabas, así que decidí dejarte sola por ahora. No aguantaba la alegría de mirarte, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara._

_No puedo aún confesarte mis sentimientos cara a cara, es por eso que escribo éstas cartas, pero temo que las encuentres, no tengo el valor para encararte, pero sin embargo lo hice. Es por eso que soy un cobarde._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Tu __Admirador Secreto._

Al terminar de leer, se quedó un momento reflexionando. ¿Quién era la persona que le había mandado esa carta? No tenía la menor idea, pero notaba algo extraño en esa carta.

Ese "Sin embargo lo hice" tenía una caligrafía diferente al resto del texto, además ¿Quién era? Tenía muy pocos datos para identificarlo, lo único que le cabía era que vivía en el Seireitei, y que pertenecía a alguno los 13 Escuadrones de Protección.

La guardó dentro del sobre, y la depositó en un cajón de su escritorio…tenía que descubrir de quién se trataba.

Suspiró largo y profundo. Ya no quería preocuparse de nada en ese momento, lo único que quería era descansar.

Se encaminó a la tina y se sumergió dentro de ella. Sacó la cabeza y se quedó reflexionando acerca de esa carta.

Al día siguiente, los capitanes y los tenientes de los 13 Escuadrones de Protección tenían descanso, sin embargo varios capitanes optaron por adelantar el papeleo o perfeccionar el combate.

Hitsugaya había terminado de cambiarse. Salió inmediatamente hacía la división 5…tenía que verla…

Caminaba aprisa, llevado por la situación de ayer, en donde por fin decidió declarársele, algo que hace 12 años no había podido hacer. Se sorprendió al recordarlo…12 años…12 años de estar desvelándose en la noche de solo pensar en ella, de seguirla a donde sea para protegerla…de amarla de la forma en que lo hacía.

Era mucho tiempo, pero a él se le había hecho muy poco, total, ella nunca mostró señas de mirarlo como algo mas que su amigo, así que por eso el tenía que callar…además, ¿Qué caso tenía? Ella no lo quería, ella quería a alguien mas, y ya. Eso él no podía cambiarlo.

En cuánto llegó, todo lo que tenía preparado para decir se le olvidó, y de nuevo tembló. Se miraba su silueta frente aquélla puerta, imposible de abrir. Estaba a punto de tocar, cuándo una voz lo interrumpió por detrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shiro-chan?-preguntó la inocente voz.

Al escucharla, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-B-Bueno, yo…vine para…

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, estaba muy nervioso, y su cara lo expresaba con lo roja que estaba, mientras que aquéllos ojos castaños esperaban alguna respuesta. No podía verla a los ojos, sino saldría corriendo, de nuevo, como un cobarde. Tal y como siempre lo había sido.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, para después abrirlos y fijar su mirada en la de ella, sorprendiéndola más…

-¿Shiro-chan?- preguntó la pequeña, extrañada.

-H-Hinamori…yo...ehmm, y-yo…

-¡Vice-capitana Hinamori!- gritó Syusuke Okano, segundo al mando de la 5ª división.

El pobre de Toushiro se asustó al escuchar el grito…

-¡Ah! Okano-san, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Momo alegremente, mientras un tick en el ojo izquierdo se mostraba en Hitsugaya.

-¡Necesito que venga conmigo!¡La necesitamos en el campo de entrenamiento!- exclamó sin mas aire el pobre chico.

-¡¿Pero que sucede, Okano-san!?- preguntó, asustada.

-¡No se bien, pero parece ser que algo le ocurre a Setsuka-san!- exclamó, deseperado.

-Bien; enseguida voy.

-¡Hinamori, voy contigo!- exclamó Toushiro serio.

-Está bien, Shiro-chan…

Ambos chicos corrieron. Hitsugaya iba con una mirada larga, puesto que le habían arruinado el momento.

Llegaron al lugar, y sí, el joven Setsuka había tomado una espada que se apodera de su portador, borrándole su huso de razón y moverla a voluntad. Momo trató de zafarlo, pero era muy fuerte, y la empujó hasta una pared, luego se acercó a ella, queriendo atacarla, y le lanzó su shikai que se manifestaba como una ardiente flama de fuego. La chica estaba acorralada, y no tenía tiempo de desenvainar su espada y contrarrestar el ataque. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ataque fue deshecho, por el shikai del joven capitán Hitsugaya, quién en un intento de proteger a Hinamori, desenfundó su katana rápidamente. Tomó por la fuerza la muñeca del muchacho, y le pegó, haciéndolo que soltara la espada. El muchacho volvió en sí, y Toushiro cogió la espada, para devolverla a su funda y sellarla con un conjuro especial. Todos fueron para con la teniente, quién estaba fascinada por la fuerza e inteligencia de el Capitán, quién la volteó a ver preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, hincándose a su altura.

La chica no le dio ni tiempo, puesto que se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Shiro-chan! Sin ti yo nunca hubiera podido ayudar a Setsuka-kun- le dijo, sonriendo de felicidad.

La cara del joven albino estaba tan roja como un tomate, y eso lo vieron los subordinados de Hinamori, quiénes soltaron una pequeña risita.

-D-De nada…

Se separó de él, para mirarlo a los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, y lo volvió a besar en la mejilla, frente a todos. Hitsugaya no podía hablar, un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndola que saliera su voz.

La chica se puso de pié, y el la imitó. La chica fue a con su subordinado, y el Capitán salió de ahí, con su corazón casi a explotar. Caminó aprisa por los pasillos, con la mirada perdida y con todo su cuerpo tenso.

Ya cuando el susto había terminado, la pequeña Subcapitana se sentó tranquila en su escritorio, y papeleó unas hojas que estaban ahí, para luego ver caer un sobre sin remitente. Se le volvió a hacer raro, pero pensó que tal vez era algo similar a la de ayer. La abrió cuidadosamente, y la leyó:

_Hinamori:_

_No puedo dormir de solo pensar en ti. Ya son las 3:45 de la mañana, y aún no se me borra tu cara de la cabeza. Me dispuse a buscarte, pero supuse que estarías dormida, y al ir a comprobarlo, parecías un ángel, durmiendo tan tranquila y hermosa que nadie se podía comparar con tu belleza._

_Entré por la ventana sin que nadie me viera y sin hacer ruido, me senté a tu costado, acaricié tu bello rostro, y olí tu perfume. No podía contenerme, y quise besarte, pero al parecer tu sentiste mi rehiatsu y tuve que escapar, para que no me descubrieras._

_Debo confesarte que no es la primera vez que lo hago, ya ha habido otras ocasiones en donde me colo por tu ventana, y te observo casi toda la noche, y cuando al fin amanece, me dirijo a mi casa para que no me descubras._

_No sabes como quisiera decirte que te amo en persona, pero soy tan cobarde que solo puedo hacerlo cuando tu duermes, sin poder escucharme._ _Espero que algún día pueda decírtelo._

_Atentamente:_

_Tu Admirador Secreto._

Se quedó impresionada con lo que decía, y es entonces cuando recuerda hace ya un tiempo, de esa noche, en donde sintió el rehiatsu de alguien, pero no supo de quién, y al despertarse ya no había nadie, pero ella había jurado haber sentido a alguien.

Se quedó mirando la carta, tratando de sacarle algo que le dijera quién era el chico que se las mandaba. Aunque debía confesar, que las palabras que le escribía eran muy dulces y tiernas, ademas de que sonaban muy sinceras. Ahora quería conocerlo más…

Guardó el sobre en su cajón, y se levantó, dispuesta a buscar a la persona que le escribía esas cartas. Salió de su oficina, recorrió todas las divisiones, pero no hallaba pista alguna del muchacho, y para colmo no sabía ni su nombre, pero había algo dentro de su corazón que le indicaba que se trataba de alguien que ella conocía, pero aunque le diera mil vueltas, no podría descubrirlo.

Cansada de buscar, fue y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol en el bosque, reposando fuerzas. Fijó la vista en la inmensidad del horizonte, divisando el distrito 1 Rukongai, aquél en donde Hitsugaya y ella pasaron sus mejores años de infancia.

Sonrió al recordar cuándo, por las tardes, se sentaban juntos en la puerta del jardín a mirar el ocaso, comiendo sandías y aventándose las semillas mutuamente, ella enojada y Shiro-chan triunfante. Como le gustaba recordar eso, siempre que se sentía deprimida o preocupada, eso la ayudaba a encontrar respuestas.

Sopló un poco el viento, meciendo su cabello, y una sensación extraña recorriéndola completamente.

Un recuerdo le había llegado a la memoria…

+_Flash Back+_

_Momo se divertía jugando con sus vecinos, corrían y reían muy alegres y contentos, pero la pequeña le extrañó que su amigo albino no estuviera sentado observándolos. Fue dentro de la casa, y lo sorprendió con un papel en la mano. Inmediatamente después, el chico lo escondió detrás de su espalda._

_-¿Qué haces, Shiro-chan?- le preguntó, con su voz inocente._

_-N-Nada- le dijo el niño, nervioso._

_-Vamos, si vi perfectamente que estabas escribiendo algo- le dijo._

_-¡A-Ah! Pues, era la lista del mandado que me dio la abuela que tengo que comprar- le dijo, escusándose._

_-Mhmm, bien…_

_La pequeña salió, y dejó al muchacho suspirando de alivio…_

_+Fin Flash Back+_

Cuando volvió en sí, pensó un poco las cosas y una idea extraña le llegó a la cabeza…

-_"Y, ¿Sí es Shiro-chan quién me escribe esas cartas?"_- pensó la castaña.

Reflexionó un momento en lo que acababa de pensar, y creyó que era algo imposible…

-¡Naa! No creo que sea así, el es mi amigo.

Al terminar, se puso de pié, y se dirigió a su División con un hermoso cielo oscuro cubierto por brillantes estrellas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de el, dejándome su apreciado review.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Abby-san~**


	3. Desconcierto

**¡Hola de nuevo queridísimos lectores! Aquí estamos de vuelta con el 3er episodio de este fic ^^.**

**Les agradezco a todos por sus lindos comentarios, no saben la alegría que me da saber que les está gustando la historia, no podría agradecerles con palabras.**

**Bueno, continuemos con el capítulo.**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Capítulo No. 03: "Desconcierto"

Era una mañana fresca y brillante. Las aves cantaban con alegría, y todos en el Seireitei parecían relajados. Pero, algo ocurría en la División 10…

-¡Maldición!¡¿Dónde podrá estar esa endemoniada caja!?- exclamó en voz alta el capitán, buscando debajo de su escritorio. La caja había desaparecido sin ninguna razón, ya que el capitán juraba haberla dejado en la silla de su escritorio.

-_"Seguramente fue la bastarda de Matsumoto"_- pensó, apoyando sus palmas sobre el escritorio. En ese momento, entró la susodicha muy despreocupada por la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la presencia del capitán.

-¡T-Taichou!- exclamó, con su rostro atónito.

El muchacho la miró perspicaz, poniéndole nerviosa.

-¿S-Sucede algo?- volvió a preguntar, con los nervios que le explotaban.

-Nada, solo que estaba buscando una pequeña caja de cartón…Tú no la viste, ¿o sí?- le preguntó, mirándola de reojo.

-Mhmm, N-No taichou, no se de qué me habla…- dijo, aparentando indiferencia.

El chico la miró, y suspiró largo. Luego, salió del lugar mas rápido de lo acostumbrado.

-.-

El día estaba en su mitad, y aún no podía decirle nada a Momo. Sentado bajo la sombra de un cerezo miraba el horizonte, buscando la manera de declararse sin salir corriendo.

No muy lejos de ahí, la joven vicecapitana Hinamori entrenaba en el campo, cuando uno de sus subordinados, Shin, entró por las grandes puertas.

-Vice-Capitana Hinamori…- exclamó, con un sobre blanco en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Kobagawa?- dijo, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-En la oficina dejaron esto para usted- dijo, y enseguida le entregó la carta. La chica miró el sobre, y luego miró al chico.

-Oye, ¿de casualidad no sabes quién lo dejó?- le preguntó, susurrando.

-No señorita, solo lo vi sobre el escritorio, lo recogí y de inmediato se lo vine a entregar- le reveló, recordando todo el recorrido.

-Uhmm, ya veo…gracias.

-Con su permiso.

Y el muchacho salió. La chica, que decidida a tomarse un descanso, también abandonó el campo, y caminó, mientras leía tranquilamente aquella carta…

_Hinamori:_

_Hoy, de nuevo fui a escondidas a tu división, solo para verte. Pude presenciar tu clase de defensa con Kidoh, te veías hermosa, como siempre…pero especialmente hoy, explicando dulcemente, pero también directa y clara. Eres estupenda, siempre tomándote en serio tu trabajo, y esforzándote al máximo en cada clase. Además de amarte, también te admiro. Admiro tu valor, tu dulzura, tu alegría…en fin, todo._

_Esta vez, estoy decidido a decirte lo que siento, pero aún tengo miedo._

_Lo único que me queda por decirte, es que te amo, y que te amaré siempre, aun sí es en silencio…_

_Atentamente:_

_Tu Admirador Secreto._

De nuevo aquél extraño, al terminar de leer, no pudo evitar suspirar, y mirar a la nada, buscando la respuesta a sus preguntas. En ese instante, se oyó una voz llamarla…

-¿Hinamori?- preguntó la voz, que no era mas que de el capitán Hitsugaya. La susodicha volteó a donde la llamaron, ingenua.

-Shiro-chan…- dijo en un susurro, para que el no la escuchara.

-¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? Este lugar es muy apartado del Seireitei- le dijo, cuando ella ya estuvo mas cerca.

-Es que quise venir a entrenar al campo intensivo- le reveló, sonriendo.

El muchacho miró la hoja blanca entre sus manos.

-¿Y eso?

-A-Ahh…b-bueno…

La muchacha la cogió un poco más fuerte, y desvió sus ojos a otra parte.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó él, viéndola con una ceja levantada.

-N-No, bueno, no exactamente, es solo que…me da un poco de pena- le declaró, roja. Toushiro ablandó el ceño, y luego ella se sentó a su lado.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo…- le recordó, con una sonrisa franca. La castaña lo miró fijamente, haciéndolo ponerse un poco nervioso, y luego le sonrió con dulzura.

-Bueno, pues resulta que tengo un "enamorado secreto"- le dijo, casi riendo. Los ojos del albino se abrieron con grandeza, y luego la volteó a ver un poco confundido.

-¿Enamorado…Secreto?- repitió con dificultad, ya que parecía que esas palabras quemaban su boca.

-Sí, me ha estado enviando cartas, y no tengo idea de quién sea- le dijo, mostrándole la carta al chico. En el momento en que la leyó, no podía creerlo. La leyó lentamente una y otra vez, con las manos temblorosas, hasta que por fin le cayó el veinte de que esa carta…la había escrito él, hace un tiempo. El chico miraba la nada con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que la chica hablaba…

-¿Tú no sabes quién podría ser?- le preguntó, mirándolo.

El chico no podía hablar, un nudo enorme en su garganta le impedía hacerlo. Sentía el rostro frío, ya que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Con dificultad, tragó saliva e intentó hablar…

-N-No…

-Uhmm, entiendo.

Le devolvió la carta tan tieso, que hasta parecía un robot. La chica suspiró, mirando el horizonte de nuevo. El chico no hablaba ni se movía, sino que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su cara mostraba sudor…

-Sabes…

Resonó en el silencio, haciendo que Hitsugaya prestara de nuevo atención.

-Me siento un poco apenada por esto, ya que a mí ya me gusta alguien más, y no quiero lastimar a ese chico que siente eso por mí- decía, mientras un tenue viento soplaba para ambos, y el chico escuchaba detalladamente lo que ella le decía…

-Aunque me siento un poco identificada con él, ya que yo tampoco tengo el valor de decírselo cara a cara, ni siquiera de escribirle cartas. Creo que el tiene más valor que yo- le reveló, haciendo que el muchacho voltease a verla mas sorprendido que nunca. Lo que acababa de escuchar, se había clavado en su cabeza, y no dejaba de repetirse. No podía creerlo…ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, ya no había cupo para alguien más dentro de su corazón. Eso le llegó al alma, tan abismalmente que ya nunca lo olvidaría. El chico se puso de pié, sin moverse de nuevo…

-Yo…me tengo que ir…nos vemos luego.

Al terminar, salió corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que le dieron sus piernas, dejando a una Hinamori extrañada.

La noche ya estaba presente, y una calma se respiraba en el entorno.

Un pensativo Toushiro se encontraba sentado en su cama, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar hoy…

-_"Seguramente todo esto es obra de la baka de mi fukutaichou…"_- pensó, creyéndose el mismo esas palabras, mientras que una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en su rostro. En ese instante, tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante…

De esa puerta, entró la pelirroja de pechos grandes.

-Buenas noches, Taichou…

-Buenas noches.

-¿Está todo bien, no necesita nada?- preguntó, mas servicial que de costumbre.

-No, está bien.

-Bien, si es así, me retiro. Con su permiso Tai…

-Espera Matsumoto…

-¿Sí, taichou?- preguntó, entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

Al escuchar ese "Quiero preguntarte algo" sabía que se trataba de otra de sus holgazanerías, y que de nuevo la iban a regañar. Mudamente, tragó saliva, preparándose para el regaño.

-D-Dígame.

-¿Recuerdas de la caja que te hablé?- le preguntó, con cautela.

La chica se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

-S-Sí.

-Bueno pues, hoy Hinamori me mostró una carta, que estaba dentro de esa caja, y lo que estaba en esa caja, NADIE absolutamente NADIE debía enterarse. Y la única que sabía de esa caja, eras TÚ, Matsumoto…- le dijo, llegando al grano despiadadamente.

La chica no supo que decir. Se quedó muda un momento, para luego rendirse.

-Ay taichou, es que yo solo lo quería ayudar…

-¡¿AYUDAR!?¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO, IDIOTA!?- le gritó, mas avergonzado que enojado.

-Lo siento taichou, pero conociéndolo JAMAS en esta vida le hubiera dicho a Hinamori que esta enamorado de ella si yo no hubiera hecho eso- le dijo, sin siquiera analizar bien lo que dijo. Luego miró a su capitán, que estaba mudo y con los ojos abiertos como platos. La chica entendió, y agachó la cabeza…

-Perdón capitán, no fue mi intención…

-Ya no digas nada…que tienes razón.

La chica se sorprendió ante el comentario de su superior.

-¿En serio usted nunca le diría?- le preguntó, mas calmada.

El muchacho la miró, y luego suspiró, sentándose en su sillón.

-No. No tengo el valor para hacerlo, siempre salgo corriendo antes de decirle algo- le declaró, un poco desilusionado se podía notar.

-Vaya, es increíble…

-¿Qué, Matsumoto?

-Qué siendo un muchacho muy maduro, y que tiene millones de pretendientes babeando por usted a sus espaldas, no pueda declarársele a la chica que le gusta. Muchas se morirían de envidia si se enteraran- le dijo, confundiendo al chico.

-¿Pretendientes?¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le dijo, con una risita intermedia.

-Ay vamos taichou, no me puede decir que no se ha dado cuenta de la bola de shinigamis femeninas que gritan solo con verlo o que se la pasan persiguiéndolo- le dijo, con las manos en la cintura.

-Pues no, ni siquiera estaba enterado que eso se hiciera dentro del Seireitei- le declaró, con una mueca amplia.

-Pues debería de estar mas atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor…y no solo pasarse el santo día pensando en Hinamori y poniendo cara de tonto- le dijo, de nuevo sin pensar antes de hablar.

-¡¿Qué pongo cara de qué!?- gritó, enfadado.

-A-Ahh, n-no quise decir eso.

-¡¡MATSUMOTOOOO!!- gritó, con los cachetes inflados.

En ese momento, tocan levemente a la puerta. Ambos voltean, y el capitán se aclara la garganta suavemente.

-Adelante.

Entonces, entra la pequeña Momo.

-S-Shiro-chan…

-¡Ara, Momo-chan!- exclama Matsumoto, mas sonriente de lo que debería. La pelirroja mete a la chica, y ella se queda del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno taichou, yo los dejo, ¡adiós!- exclama, y luego desaparece.

Ambos chicos se habían quedado viendo a la puerta. El albino reacciona antes que Hinamori, y la mira un poco sonrojado.

-¿Q-Qué se te ofrece, Hinamori?- le preguntó, haciendo mas esfuerzo por hablar.

-A-Ahh, Shiro-chan…

-"Capitán Hitsugaya" Momo, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-taichou.

-Bien, y ¿entonces?- le preguntó, aparentando seriedad.

-Es que vine por qué me preocupó tu actitud de esta tarde. ¿Estás bien, Hitsugaya?- le preguntó, acercándose más al chico, erizándole la piel y poniendo a su corazón alerta.

-A-Ahh, sí, es solo que recordé que tenía que terminar unos informes que son para mañana, sí…- dijo con un tono aliviado, al encontrar una buena excusa para engañarla.

-Ahh, entiendo. Bueno, supongo que me voy, mañana hay trabajo que hacer- le dijo, sonriéndole con inmensa dulzura, embelesando al pobre del albino.

-Sí…

Se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio. La chica se acercó más, y este retrocedió un paso, quedando contra la pared. La chica, con una sonrisa, rodeó el cuello del chico un momento, y luego le volvió a besar en el ángulo derecho de la boca suavemente, quedándose así unos segundos, que para Hitsugaya fueron horas.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dijo, para salir de la habitación, y dejar a un Toushiro mirando a la puerta con la boca semiabierta y los ojos expandidos. Eso había sido algo mágico, y tocó sus labios suavemente, alimentando el deseo de besar los de ella.

-_"Es demasiado. Ya no se que hacer con este enorme sentimiento, necesito decírtelo Hinamori, a pesar de que tu ya ames a otro…"_- se dijo a sí mismo, con ausencia en sus ojos, mientras miraba la intensa luz de la luna llena en el centro del cielo.

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que este también haya sido de su agrado.**

**Les agradecería que me regalaran un comentario, solo pinchen aquí abajito ^^.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Abby-san~**


	4. Amigos

**¡Hola de nuevo queridísimos lectores! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic, el 4º capítulo.**

**Les mando mi mas grande agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en leer esta historia, y dejarme su respetado review. Gracias a todas ellas por su apoyo, y prometo esforzarme mucho por que este fic les agrade.**

**Bien, Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Ahora comencemos con este cap…**

Capítulo No. 04: "Amigos"

Un nuevo día se veía llegar por el horizonte, iluminando con su luz cada rincón del Seireitei, despertando a muchos.

Al cabo de algunas horas, las 13 divisiones ya estaban trabajando en las nuevas defensas, a excepción de la 3ª, la 5ª y la 9ª, ya que carecían de un capitán fijo, así que tendrían que adelantar papeleo y esperar a qué el capitán en turno se logre desocupar con su división, para que vaya a enseñarles a ellos.

La vice-capitana de la 5ª división se esmeraba mucho en el entrenamiento con sus subordinados, ya que no quería que los perjudicara la ausencia de un capitán en su entrenamiento. Trataba lo mas que podría de ayudarles, aun que ella estuviera cansada u ocupada, siempre estaba ahí para sus dudas y preguntas, y con una sonrisa al final.

Esa mañana, estaba mas pensativa que de costumbre, y eso lo notaron sus subordinados.

-Vice-Capitana Hinamori ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Yunna, preocupada por su superior.

-Claro Yunna-san, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Es que…hoy está muy seria, y eso no es normal en usted, siempre anda revoloteando de alegría por todos lados- le declaró la chica ojiverde, un poco apenada.

-¡A-Ah! Bueno, son sólo tonterías mías, no te preocupes-le dijo, de nuevo con esa sonrisa suya que se le daba bien.

-Está bien, fukutaichou.

Cuando la chica le dejó sola, fue cuando por fin se decidió, y con prisa, se dirigió a la División 10. Sin aliento, llegó hasta la gran puerta, y la tocó dos veces suavemente.

-Adelante…- se escuchó la voz del más joven de los capitanes, mientras estaba ocupado con unos papeles.

-¡Shiro-chan, soy yo!- exclamó la castaña, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. En cuánto escuchó esa voz el albino, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-Hinamori…

-Quiero pedirte un favor, Shiro-chan.

-¿S-Sí?

-¿Podrías averiguar quién es el que me escribe esas cartas?- se lo soltó de golpe, ocasionando una enorme sorpresa en el muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?- preguntó, anonadado.

-Por favor Shiro-chan, tu tienes mayor libertad de hacer eso-le dijo, con un tono de súplica en su voz tan tierno, que era irresistible para los oídos del chico. Luego de que su sorpresa pasara, bajó la mirada.

-Pero, ¿para qué quieres saber quién es? Tu ya quieres a alguien más- dijo cada una de esas palabras, que le costaban un pedazo de su corazón. La chica aflojó el ceño, para luego asomar una mueca.

-No quisiera que se siguiera haciendo ilusiones conmigo. No sabes lo horrible que se siente no ser correspondido, es por eso que quisiera decirle frente a frente lo que siento por esa persona. Él no se lo merece- le dijo, con las manos pegadas en el escritorio, mirándolo profundamente, como si esas palabras fueran para él. Aquéllas palabras, le dolieron hasta en lo más profundo de su alma, queriendo apagar todo lo que sentía por ella, pero eso era tan fuerte, que ni eso fue necesario para destruirlo. Él aún la amaba…

-Está bien; Déjalo en mis manos- le dijo, con una sonrisa falsa. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, al momento en que abrazaba efusivamente al muchacho.

-Muchas gracias Shiro-chan, sabía que podía contar contigo, como siempre. Me alegra mucho que seamos los mejores amigos- le declaró con un abrazo fuerte y una dulce sonrisa. Y el, en silencio, también la abrazó. Sus ojos tenían una inmensa tristeza, al saber que ella lo rechazaría, saber que cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera, no iban a ser suficientes para alcanzarla, y tocar su corazón. Las intensas ganas de llorar ya no eran palpables, ya que el se había jurado no volver a llorar por ella. Era inútil llorar por algo que nunca será tuyo, solo te estarías destruyendo a ti mismo. Eso era lo que el pensaba…

-Bueno, nos vemos después. ¡Gracias!- le dijo, para luego salir corriendo de la oficina y dejar a un Hitsugaya aún con los brazos estirados.

-_"Si…nos veremos después, cuando ya me haya atrevido a decirte lo que siento…"_- se dijo internamente, mientras una mueca resplandecía en su cara. En ese momento, su teniente entró canturreando bajamente.

-¡Taichou!- exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Matsumoto, porqué te sorprendes?- le preguntó, mirándola extrañado.

-N-No, es que no esperé verlo por aquí. Pensé que estaría con Momo-chan- le dijo lo último con una sonrisa pícara, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¡¿P-Pero que te hace pensar eso?! Hoy tenemos montañas de papeleo por terminar- le dijo, mientras se ponía de pie. Rangiku alcanzó a ver una pizca de tristeza en el semblante del muchacho, y eso le hizo borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su cara. Con paso lento, se le acercó…

-¿Está todo bien con Hinamori, taichou?-le preguntó, consciente de que esa era la razón de su tristeza. Sorprendido, le responde con fingida tranquilidad.

-S-Sí, ¿Porqué preguntas?-le dijo sin voltear a verla, para evitar que le viera las ganas de llorar reflejadas en sus ojos profundos. La chica no respondió, y mejor se puso de frente a él.

-Hey.

Le dijo, llamando su atención, y obligándolo a verle a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué fingir conmigo, y eso lo sabes bien. Puedes contármelo, no entiendo por qué te resistes…recuerda, todo tiene una solución. Tu mismo me lo haz enseñado-le recordó, sorprendiéndolo de golpe. Bajó la vista de nuevo, y dejó salir un extenso suspiro.

-Esta bien; te voy a decir- le dijo, ya completamente derrotado.

Luego de haberle relatado todo, detalle a detalle, de la situación de Hinamori, la chica se sorprendió del rumbo que tomaron las cosas desde que ella metió manos en el asunto.

-Ahora entiendo…-le dijo mientras rascaba su barbilla. El chico miró sospechoso a la chica.

-Matsumoto…

-¿Mhmm?

-¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

-¿De qué habla taichou?

-De las cartas.

La chica se sorprendió, y trató de buscar una buena mentira.

-P-Pues sí taichou, ayer hablamos de eso…

-Ya, Matsumoto; ya lo hecho, hecho está…como quiera, ¿yo para que las necesitaba? Solo eran unas estúpidas cartas de niños- le dijo, fingiendo sequedad, pero a leguas se notaba que eran puras patrañas, que hablar del tema le revolvía el estómago de tristeza.

-…¿Qué quiere decir con eso, taichou?...- dijo susurrando, mirándolo con preocupación. El chico volvió a suspirar.

-¡Qué Hinamori está enamorada de alguien más; eso es lo que pasa!- se lo soltó, sin poder retenerlo más consigo. Era como una bomba que el estaba evitando que explotara, pero a final de cuentas explotó.

-¿A qué se refiere con que Hinamori está enamorada de alguien más?- le volvió a preguntar, más confundida que antes. El chico la miró, la congoja se transmitía en sus ojos, sorprendiendo de más a la teniente.

-Qué ya no tiene caso que le sigas mandando las cartas, ella ya me dijo que no quiere seguir ilusionando a ese estúpido cobarde que le escribe, ya que ella ama a alguien más- le dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos, ya que si no explotaría en llanto. La chica expandió los ojos hasta mas no poder, y en silencio, se acerco más a su superior.

-Taichou…

El chico no le volteó a mirar, y eso ella lo respetó.

-Usted…es alguien, que nunca se rinde…siempre, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación, tiene algo que hacer, algo con que contrarrestarlo, y arreglarlo. No puede dejar que esto lo detenga, no puede dejar que el hecho de que ella quiere a alguien más, le haga perder la esperanza de que ese "alguien" puede ser usted, pero por la sorpresa nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza. Crea un poco más en usted mismo, no pierda la fe…-le dijo, con los ojos llorosos, ya que eso lo había dicho con el corazón en la mano. El joven capitán no se movió ni un centímetro, pero después giró con suavidad su rostro, para encontrarse con los ojos de Matsumoto.

-Yo…hice eso por qué quería hacerlo gritar lo que sentía, que ya no siguiera guardando lo mucho que ama a Momo-chan. No quisiera haberlo hecho en vano- le dijo, poniendo su dedo índice entre la nariz, aguantándose el llanto.

-Yo lo admiro mucho, además de que lo veo como a mi hermano, ese hermanito pequeño que nunca tuve, y es por eso que deseo que pueda decírselo…no importa lo que ella le responda, lo que importa es que se lo dijo, que tuvo el valor de encararla y decirle que la ama con todo su corazón desde que son niños. Por favor taichou, Toushiro, no te rindas…- lo último lo dijo susurrando, para luego bajar la cabeza. El chico había estado en completo silencio durante todo lo que Rangiku le había dicho, y de alguna manera u otra, esas palabras encendieron en el algo extraño, algo que se hacía llamar "Esperanza". Con una sonrisa sincera, levantó el rostro de su teniente, mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias, Matsumoto- le dijo, para después marcharse decidido a decirle lo mucho que la amaba a la castaña.

Ya estaba en su habitación. El ocaso se hacía presente en el Seireitei, anunciando el final de otro día. El albino se encontraba mirando el horizonte como en sus años en el Rukongai, trayendo recuerdos y memorias a su mente, las cuáles lo hacían sentir tan bien. En ese momento, por detrás, aparece la castaña.

-Es un lindo atardecer, ¿Verdad, Shiro-chan?- le dijo, sentándose a su lado, dedicándole una tierna mirada.

-Sí, Momo-mojacamas.

-¡Oye!

-Tú me llamaste "Shiro-chan", así que tu empezaste- le dijo, viéndola directamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Jeje, ¿Te acuerdas de la vez en qué la abuela me regañó por haber mojado la cama, y tu te rodabas en el piso de risa?- le recordó, con una risita incontenible.

-Sí; recuerdo que nos dejamos de hablar por 20 minutos, y luego tu me hiciste pedirte perdón, nos dimos un abrazo, y volvimos a ser los mejores amigos- le dijo, viéndola el también.

-Sí. Como recuerdo esa vez, por qué tu no querías pedirme perdón, eras igual de orgulloso que ahora- le reveló, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Oye! ¡Sigo siendo tu capitán, ¿recuerdas?!- le dijo, con una risa juguetona que la hizo reír a ella también.

-Sí, esta bien, como usted diga "Hitsugaya-taichou"- eso último lo dijo imitándolo graciosamente, lo que despertó la risa de su acompañante.

-Yo no le hago así, mentirosa.

-¡Claro que sí!¡Eres un amargado!

-¡Y tu una llorona!

Y así, se pasaron un buen rato, recordando historias y risas amistosas. Fue ya en el anochecer, cuándo, mirando la luna como todas las noches, Hitsugaya recordó lo que había sucedido con Rangiku, y decidió perder el miedo, para dar paso al nuevo Toushiro.

-Oye, Hinamori.

-¿Sí?

-Ya se quién es tu enamorado secreto- le dijo, sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-¡¿En serio!? ¡¿Quién es?!- exclamó, emocionada.

-Te enterarás mañana- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Por qué sí.

Luego en ese momento, ella asintió.

-Esta bien; como tu quieras- le dijo ya resignada.

-Entonces, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches- le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí; Buenas noches, Hitsugaya-kun-le dijo, imitándolo. El chico estaba por irse, pero la mano delgada de Hinamori lo detuvo. Se giró sorprendido.

-Gracias, Shiro-chan…- eso se lo dijo, con un leve sonrojo, que el no pudo percibir. Con un ligero tinte rojo en los pómulos, le sonrió…

-De nada.

La chica le regaló un beso en su mejilla, y después se marchó sin voltear atrás.

-_"Te amo, Hinamori…"_- se dijo en pensamientos, y la despidió con una sonrisa triste.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí se los dejo. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, y les agradecería si me dejaran su apreciado review. Gracias a todos por leer ****.**

**Abby-san~**


	5. Final: Contigo

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el final de esta historia.**

**Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, en verdad gracias por leer esta historia que la verdad la terminé satisfecha y pienso en lo personal que este final el de mis mejores finales xDD.**

**Espero que siga recibiendo su apoyo en mis fics venideros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos **

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo este último capítulo.**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Capítulo No. 05: "Contigo"

Un nuevo día daba comienzo. Ese día era muy especial para el Rukongai y el Seireitei, ya que se celebraba el 2,000º Aniversario del Rukongai. Todos, tanto capitanes, como tenientes, y habitantes del Rukongai, adornaban las calles y las casas con colgantes llenos de colores, y la feria ya se estaba poniendo, junto con los puestos del festival. En el Seireitei, todos estaban muy ocupados por eso, y andaban de aquí para allá. El joven capitán Hitsugaya supervisaba el arduo trabajo que hacían sus subordinados, caminando en círculos y observando cada uno de los movimientos de los muchachos, cuándo en eso entra Rangiku…

-¡Taichou!- exclama, al llegar a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Es verdad que hoy le dirá a Hinamori lo que siente por ella?- preguntó sumamente emocionada, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí.

-¡Matsumoto, baja la voz!- le dijo con señas, sumamente sonrojado. La chica entendió y lo llevó fuera del lugar.

-Sí, es verdad. Le diré durante el festival- le dijo, sin una pizca de alegría.

-Ay Taichou, anímese, véale el lado bueno, ya va a dejar de ser un cobarde y le dirá a Momo que la quiere…- le dijo, totalmente sincera.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Matsumoto- le dijo, sarcástico.

-Ay no se enoje, es la verdad…

En ese momento, llamaron al Capitán sus subordinados, pidiéndole ayuda con varias cosas que faltaban.

-Bueno, nos vemos Matsumoto. Y ya ponte a trabajar, holgazana- le ordenó, sonando como un regaño.

-¡No me llame tan feo, Taichou!- le dijo, corriendo detrás de él.

-.-

El atardecer estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte, dándole lugar a la luna acompañada de sus estrellas para que ocuparan el centro del cielo. El festival estaba comenzando, y ya todos estaban disfrutando. Mientras tanto, Toushiro reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sentado pensaba acerca de lo que ocasionaría su declaración, lo que pasaría después. Tenía miedo, sí…pero ya había sido mucho tiempo de eso, ahora tenía que dejarlo salir, y dejar entrar el valor que tanto necesitaba. Quería creer que ella le correspondería, pero eso era como si el intentara volar, caería sin piedad hacía el cielo, y eso era justamente lo que pasaría, le destruirían sus esperanzas frente a sus ojos sin clemencia. Y él eso no quería que sucediera, no quería ser el que terminara llorando otra vez, aferrándose inútilmente a sueños que jamás se harán realidad. Con mirada firme, se puso de pié, y emprendió camino al festival.

-_"Debo hacerlo…por qué si no lo hago, no puedo llamarme capitán…ni siquiera, un hombre"_- se dijo internamente, mientras se acercaba a los primeros puestos del festival. Buscaba con la mirada al grupo de tenientes en donde estuviera Hinamori, desesperado por dentro. Fue entonces cuando la vió, vestida con un kimono en color rosa claro, que hacía resaltar demasiado su belleza, dejando a un Toushiro sin palabras. Se acercó a ellos en silencio, pero fue inútil ya que la pequeña chica lo divisó de inmediato.

-¡Shiro-chan!- exclamó, con una sonrisa ancha.

-Hola…- dijo, fingiendo alegría.

Se acercó a ella, y dio un largo suspiro.

-Oye, ya tengo el nombre de la persona quién te mandaba esas cartas-le dijo, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

-¡Ah sí!¡Dime quién es, por favor!- le dijo, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Aquí no, él me pidió…- hizo una pausa- que te dijera en un lugar a solas…- le dijo, evitando completamente tartamudear.

-Está bien- dijo ella, y lo llevó a un lugar apartado de la gente. Mientras se dirigían al lugar, Hitsugaya no podía contener su sonrojo, ella lo traía de la mano frente a todo el mundo, como si eso significara algo en especial, pero el sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Llegaron hasta la división de la chica, y ahí lo miró a los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿ya me puedes decir quién es?-le preguntó, con esa inocencia en su mirada que lo hizo temblar.

-Ehmm, sí…verás, es…ehmm…- decía con bastante dificultad, buscando las palabras correctas. La chica lo miraba expectante. El no podía mirarla a los ojos, no podría con tanta presión.

-Esa persona es…ehmm.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué dudas tanto?- le preguntó, confundida. El albino tragó un momento saliva, y luego dejó salir una mueca.

-Hinamori…- le dijo, encontrándose con sus ojos, obligándola a verle.

-¿Hitsugaya…kun?

-Ese chico, está muy enamorado de ti. Te ha querido como a nadie en el mundo, desde hace mucho tiempo. No quería que te dijera, por qué sabía que lo rechazarías, pero…- calló. Ya no podía decirle más. La chica estaba todavía expectante.

-¿Pero?- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. El chico suspiró, y luego la miró de nuevo.

-Esa persona, Hinamori…esa persona…¡Soy yo!- le dijo, soltándoselo sin poder retenerlo consigo más. La chica se sorprende. Un silencio inundó el momento, dejándolos a ambos sin palabras. La mirada de Hitsugaya, al ver su reacción, se llenó de tristeza.

-Sí Hinamori, desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti, pero nunca te lo pude decir por miedo a que me rechazaras y me dijeras que a quién amabas en realidad era a otra persona. No quiero escuchar eso, pero no importa ya…lo único que quería era decírtelo…no importa lo que me contestes- le dijo, con la vista gacha, sin verla a los ojos. No escuchaba nada de parte de la chica. Dio otro suspiro, y levantó la mirada.

-Bien, eso es todo. Ya sabes de quién se trata, y ya se que es lo que me vas a responder, así que no vale la pena seguir aquí, lastimándome, por eso mejor yo…- y no terminó, por qué la imagen frente a sus ojos lo dejó sin palabras…la dulce Momo, llorando, y con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez. Eso lo hizo confundirse mucho.

-¿H-Hinamori?- preguntó, agachando la cabeza para verla mejor. La chica no le respondió, ya que corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Es eso cierto, Hitsugaya-kun?- le preguntó, con su rostro hundido en sus brazos.

-Sí.

Levantó la mirada, para verlo a los ojos directamente.

-¿Recuerdas la persona de quién te hablé el otro día?

El chico asintió en silencio.

-Ese eres tú, Hitsugaya-kun; yo también he estado enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo. Desde que intentaste salvarme de Aizen, y casi mueres por eso, me dí cuenta de lo fuerte que eras, de lo capaz que eres de arriesgar tu vida por mí, sin importarte morir. Te amo…te amo por eso y más…te amo, Shiro-chan- le decía mientras le dedicaba la mirada mas hermosa que jamás le haya enseñado. El corazón del joven albino se detuvo por completo, simplemente dejó de latir por ese momento. Era una revelación tan impactante, pero a la vez tan esperada y anhelada. No respondía, miraba pasmado la sonrisa de la chica. La chica soltó una risita…

-¿Qué, acaso no me vas a decir nada?- le dijo, mirándolo con ternura. El chico pasó saliva un momento, y luego dejó salir un respiro.

-Ahh…- fue lo único que salió de su boca. La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

-Muy bien; déjame te ayudo un poco…

Y en ese momento, justo en ese momento, cerró sus ojos, y juntó sus labios con los de él muy lentamente, simplemente tocándolos. Lo sorprendió de golpe, tanto que ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. ¡Increíble! Era esa sensación que tanto había anhelado sentir, y por fin había ocurrido…por fin después de tanto tiempo…

El chico sintió un pequeño calor dentro de su pecho, que nunca antes había sentido, ese que ahora acompañaba a su corazón después de estar tan sólo. Luego de volver en razón, la miró fijamente, con expresión aún de sorpresa.

-Hinamori, yo…yo…- decía, tan emocionado, que solo eso podía decir.

-Shh, no me digas nada; no lo necesito…- le respondió, para luego acercarse a su boca, y besarla de nuevo, pero ahora presionando con mas fuerza sus labios contra los de él. El pequeño Hitsugaya expresaba su alegría, besándola intensamente, demostrándole lo tanto que la quería, y todo el tiempo de estar esperando sus besos. Luego de unos largos minutos, se separan.

-Hinamori…yo también te amo mas que a mi vida…-le dijo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, abrazando su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. La chica solo le respondió con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, y lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que le permitieron sus fuerzas.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras; había esperado mucho para que me lo dijeras…-le reveló al oído, con su rostro hundido entre sus brazos.

-Yo no encontraba manera de decírtelo…

-¿Y las cartas?

-Eran una manera de desahogo para mí, al escribir lo que sentía, pero nunca pensé en entregártelas, hasta que Matsumoto metió las manos- le dijo, riendo.

-Jeje, pero te ayudó ¿No crees?- le dijo, riendo ella también.

-Sí, tienes razón. Esa baka Rangiku…

Y ambos dejaron salir sus risas.

Se respiraba una alegría en el ambiente. El festival ya estaba terminando, y todos los capitanes y tenientes se dirigían a sus habitaciones, excepto cierto capitán y cierta teniente que felices corrían por los techos de las casas, dirigiéndose a un lugar en especial: el tejado de la habitación del chico. Al llegar, ambos se sentaron, y abrazados admiraban la intensa luz de la luna. Esa noche, parecía brillar con mucha mas belleza e ímpetu. La chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, y miraba con nostalgia la luna. Este dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Sabes…- le dijo, un poco bajito, llamando su atención.

-Dime…

-Bajo lunas como esta, yo solía pensar todo el tiempo en ti, y añorar que algún día me quisieras como yo a ti- le declaró, sin despegar los ojos de la luna. La chica lo miró conmovida.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó, ahora de frente a él.

-Claro; eso ocurría con mas frecuencia mientras estabas inconsciente- le dijo, con sus ojos hermosamente brillantes. La chica se sonrojó un poco.

-No sabía que podías decir cosas tan románticas…- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Eso hizo que el chico se enrojeciera considerablemente, y bajara su rostro sonriente lleno de pena. La chica lo sorprendió, acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias, por todo…

-El amor no se agradece; solo se recibe, aunque tu no lo hayas pedido- le dijo, sonriéndole igual de tierno.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun, eres todo un poeta!- le dijo, riendo. Pero, contraste con su sonrisa, el chico la abrazó y se acercó a su oído. La chica tembló al sentirse entre sus brazos.

-No me llames así; llámame como siempre lo haces…- le susurró. La chica se perdía cuando la abrazaba, pero logró contener el control. Se acercó cuidadosamente a su oído.

-Shiro-chan.

Y eso lo hizo sonreír. Ese simple detalle que tal vez para muchos sea una bobada, para él era lo más hermoso sobre la tierra. Besó con delicadeza su garganta, ocasionando extrañas sensaciones dentro de la castaña. Se despegaron un momento, y se miraron, repletos de un extraño sentimiento, que les consumía la sangre. Sin pensarlo, el chico se acercó a besarla de nuevo, recostándola sobre el techo, aprisionando sus muñecas contra el suelo. Miró perdido a su cuello, y lo saboreó con furia, mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido mudo. Después, lentamente, se fue acercando al límite entre su garganta y su pecho, sin dejar ir el ímpetu de sus besos. La chica no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de pronto, el chico se detuvo, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La chica lo miró con temor, pero él le regaló una tierna sonrisa. La tomó entre sus brazos, y se la llevó a su habitación. La recostó sobre su cama, y después se acostó él. Ninguno dejaba de mirarse, ni de tomarse las manos. El chico pasó una mano sobre su cadera, y la acercó a él. Con dificultad, la chica postró sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, deteniéndolo.

-Shiro-chan…- le dijo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, dulcemente.

-Es que…yo aún…no me siento lista para esto- le declaró, un poco nerviosa cabe recalcar. El chico aflojó el ceño, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes; Esperare el tiempo que necesites…-le dijo, sentándose en la cama. La chica lo imitó, mirándolo con timidez.

-Gracias, Shiro-chan.

Sonriente, el chico la besó fugazmente.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Se tomaron de las manos, y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?- le preguntó el albino, aprisionando sus manos entre las de él.

-Esta bien…

-Solo no mojes la cama- le dijo, riendo.

-¡Shiro-chan, hace mucho que no sucede eso!- le reveló, avergonzada.

-Vamos moja-camas, sabes que solo bromeo- le dijo, acercando la cobija y cubriéndola con ella. Ella lo abrazó, y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. El chico hizo lo mismo. Y así, pasaron la noche, más felices que nunca, ya que sabían que todo seguía como antes, solo con la simple diferencia, que tendría un significado cada acción que harían: lo hacían por amor.

~ The End ~

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?¿Cursi?¿Tonto?¿Espectacular?¿Ridículo? les agradecería muchísimo su opinión acerca de este capítulo.**

**Jeje, y para los que opinaron que en el cap anterior lo que dijo Matsumoto no era propio de ella, creanme que en un principio me parecía algo loco, pero me gustó bastante xDD.**

**Gracias a todos por apoyar este fic, espero verlos de nuevo por mi próxima historia.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Abby-san~**


End file.
